thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
A New Whistle for Mike
A New Whistle for Mike is an cancelled episode from the twenty-first series. This episode along with 7 other episodes were originally going to be planned, but were cut to make way for Big World! Big Adventures! and the twenty-second series. Plot After Mike lost his whistle in a field, He tells Duck, Bert and Rex that he needs to get his old whistle back. Duck tells Thomas at the Junction and Thomas agrees with him. Later that night, Fergus Duncan tells Mike that he and Willie are going out to find his old whistle (the one which Mike blew so hard that it flew high like a rockety and into a field) tomorrow and that Ivan Farrier is running the Arlesdale Railway until Fergus Duncan return with Mike's Old Whistle. Bert and Rex ask Fergus Duncan if they can cover for Mike's Jobs until he is repaired and Fergus Duncan agrees with them. He tells Mike to get a good rest before he and Willie set off. Bert and Rex cheer Mike up. The next morning, Ivan Farrier arrives at Arlesburgh West and he gives Bert and Rex their jobs for the day while he asks either of them to cover for Mike's work while he brought in a set of new whistles for Mike. Meanwhile, Fergus Duncan and Willie arrive at the field where Mike had lost his whistle and ask Terence, Trevor, Farmer Finney and Jem Cole if they've seen it and Terence tells them yes because Farmer Finney has seen it early this morning while getting ready for work and put a red flag near it, but reminds them to keep looking hard. Back at Arlesburgh West, Ivan Farrier and Mike's Driver trys on all the whistles for Mike, but he tells them that they're "too big" or "too small", then Rex puffs by and asks him what's the matter? Mike tells Rex that he might be sent to a Museum and replaced by a new engine if he doesn't have a whistle. Rex chuckles and says that he won't, but Mike has his own doubts if he will ever be really useful again. Back at the field, Fergus Duncan and WIllie are looking really hard for Mike's Missing Whistle, then Willie finally manages to find Mike's Missing Whistle (the one which Mike blew so hard that it flew high like a rockety and into a field), points at it, picks it up and tells Fergus Duncan that he found it. Fergus Duncan inspects Mike's Missing Whistle and says that it's been in this part of the field all along. Bert passes by and asks Fergus Duncan if they found Mike's Old Whistle and Fergus Duncan tells him yes and that he and Willie will be taking the whistle back to it's rightful engine. Bert feeling happy rushes home and tells Mike the news. At Arlesburgh West, Mike and Ivan Farrier are in the shed while Bert passes by and tells them the good news that Fergus Duncan and Willie have found Mike's Old Whistle (the one which Mike blew so hard that it flew high like a rockety and into a field) and that they're giving it back to him when they get back. Mike is overjoyed by the news. Later that night, Rex, Bert and Mike were resting in Arlesburgh west Shed while Fergus Duncan and Willie arrive with Mike's Missing Whistle (the one which Mike blew so hard that it flew high like a rockety and into a field). Fergus Duncan tells Mike that Rex and Bert have been working really fast today doing his work as well as their own and that he will be working tomorrow with his old whistle back on him. Ivan Farrier cleans Mike's Old Whistle and fixes it back onto him. Mike thanks Fergus Duncan, Willie and Ivan farrier and says that he won't blow it one time too many ever again, except at a Whistle sign. Fergus Duncan agrees with him. The next morning, Thomas and Duck arrive at the Arlesdale Railway and sees that the Small Railway Engines are at Work, Thomas, Duck, Bert and Rex congratulate and thank Fergus Duncan and Willie for finding Mike's Whistle and gives Three Cheers for Mike for getting his whistle back. Thomas then sets off blowing his whistle and Duck tells him a friendly "don't blow it too much!". But he spoke too soon as Thomas' Whistle shoots into the air. Thomas feels embarrased, but Duck, Bert, Rex, Mike and Fergus Duncan cheer him up and then they chuckle. Characters * Thomas * Duck * Bert * Rex * Mike * Terence * Trevor * Fergus Duncan * Willie * Ivan Farrier * Mike's Driver * Farmer Finney (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Edward (stock footage) * Reg (stock footage) * Sir Topham Hatt (stock footage) * Lord Callan (stock footage) * James (stock footage cameo) * Percy (stock footage cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Emily (stock footage cameo) * Diesel (stock footage cameo) Trivia * This episode takes place after Mike's Whistle, stock footage from the episode is also used. * This episode marks Ivan Farrier's first appearance in the Television Series. * In the segment, this episode is from P.A. Problems, stock footage from the episode said is also used.